


Songs

by KySa12



Category: Lyrics - Fandom
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KySa12/pseuds/KySa12
Summary: Songs I wrote at school and at the house, sometimes when I have inspiration I can write.Hope you like it.Originally posted in Wattpad but after everything, I decided to post it here just in case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it is finished for now.

not sure how to post here but I will give it a try.


	2. 유치한 사랑

Looking at the snow falling  
then at the white ground  
This place is nice, returning home where it is hot and cold  
I love it here, its the place I want to be  
This place is calm and quiet so I love it  
Snow falls as I look in the window  
The sun smiles through the clouds  
And I start to see how beautiful it looks

I hope to see you again as the sun appears even after there are clouds and its dark

Waiting for you will be hard  
you have motivated me so much  
I want to hug you while painting the outside you and i is as if destiny had prepared us

I hope to see you again as the sun appears even after there are clouds and its dark

The coldness disappear when all of us have fun together, let's play again  
you say that I am too childish to this world  
that I need to be protected and my friends also agree  
So, can you protect me from this evil world?


	3. Worried Ai

The song in my heart is growing after each day pass, it's growing stronger and brighter, thanks to you  
a rainbow appears and I will run in it with you  
come on it will be fun, follow me, let's play all day long  
you always help me, you always motivate me, the sky is in a beautiful reddish color, it's now night, I love it  
come on it will be fun, follow me, let's play all day long

Can we play this game again?  
How about we play to write songs?  
Will you enter this game?  
It is fun, come on  
so how about we also start doing other things, I love you so much but I'm afraid to tell you because people will look me weird  
being cute isn't enough

I don't want to be cute, I really want to get my own wings but I also want you to get yours so  
come on it will be fun, follow me, let's play all day long  
oh no, this place we are going is bigger I'm afraid we will get lost  
my love is like playing with fire, so don't play with me you know

I admire you so much, but you always remember me to be myself,  
so how about if we do it  
come on it will be fun, follow me, let's play all day long until it becomes night


	4. 電話

Look up, could you please stop being on your phone

your attention is always there

I want to talk to you but you are always chatting, you ignore me now

what am I to you?

Let's go to a place, you take your phone and don't enjoy it as you should

I want to talk to you are on your phone

Why are you like this?

Look up, could you please stop being on your phone, your attention is always there

I want to talk to you, eat with you, play with you but all the time you are on your phone

I hate it

I hate you (i love you)

please, let's talk without a phone

everything is nicer like that

Look up, could you please stop being on your phone, your attention is always there

come on, follow me, this will be fun, I promise you, you will love it

Is this love?

What it is? La, la, la, la, la, la

you know you have a problem, but you ignore me

so let's play, you're IT, it will be fun

Look up, could you please stop being on your phone, your attention is always there

just turn off that phone and leave it alone


	5. 嘘

ook at me while the rain falls

Who is the person there?

Did you actually enjoy watching me suffer?

How about we made it even?

Then let the rainfall

Let the snowfall

It feels so warm being by your side

Can we play?

Play like those kids at the park

They look so happy and cute

We used to be like that, but we changed

Now, how about we let it be even?

Then let the rainfall

Let the snowfall

It feels so warm being by your side

You tell me that love is easy

You know I don't believe you

Because love hurts

Love brings jealousy

But why?

The rain may fall as it does

Also snow

Nobody tells them where to do it

Isn't that beautiful? They may do good things

And bad things

Just like us

Am I wrong?

Am I lying to you?

Don't you actually believe me?

Then why should I believe you with love?

Do I actually care?

Follow me, the jewel you have seen isn't fake

Its real, just darkness around it scared you

You questioned me, asked me

Who was I?

I may have lied to you five or six times

But It was for your protection

The true world isn't a safe place

For you


	6. Mischievous

Look at the window, isn't it nice? Rain falling all along, just like when we met, only that we met in summer

You know what? I'm starting to feel nervous every time I see you,  
I act dumb every time I see you, you think I'm crazy? By acting this way

Suddenly I look into your bright and shining eyes and your bashful smile,   
I melt while watching you, why can't you look the same way at me?

I wish that you saw me again  
I love you so much

Time passed fast  
You have changed, but you are the same  
will you at least recognize me

I don't know how to act when you stand in front of me, you make my head go spiny (?)  
Can we, no you look at me now?

Time passes fast  
How about if we check our memories

A year is finishing and a new year is starting  
but for me, it doesn't mean something  
Why? Things are the same and I have lost all my hope on it

Come play with me


	7. Lost Ai

Once you look at me darkness falls and you discover   
that you were fooled by those persons, did you actually think they were nice?

Now what? You look at me and then you realize   
I'm not real, that I was just part of your imagination

I miss you so much, but I can't be with you now I really miss you, but sorry

Suddenly I look at the window, even when I try to forget you I can't  
when I met you it was summer and it was raining

But I could prevent myself from meeting you,   
I did it looks that fate was trying to make met us in a summer rain

Forgive me because of disappearing, I just couldn't hold it anymore, maybe we will meet again

Crying won't help, I must talk to you so much   
I want to see your face so much, but we can't meet

I miss you so much, but I can't be with you now I really miss you, but sorry


	8. Fear

Hey, I need your help in this darkness I'm falling   
looking at you gives me strength that I love to have  
please save me, please save me

my fears are starting to eat slowly, I try to smile but I can't   
this is too hard I can't take it anymore   
acting I'm fine is getting harder  
feeling the wolves are eating me 

they eyes shine in this darkness   
even when I close my eyes I can still see them  
someone save me, please save me

I feel like drowning every time I talk   
people tell me that is better that I don't talk   
and if I talk I get in problems

so can I hold your hand now, I feel like dying in this dark place  
the melody has been forbidden and it's going crazy   
now even if it is mad I need your help

I need someone help in his darkness I am falling  
please save me, please save me

(I'm just a person who is going crazy   
I need your love before I fall   
even if I go crazy I will still think about you)  
will you do that?


	9. Aonmynsou

A new day has started  
and I feel it will be a normal day

The sun is shining brightly  
and birds sing  
trees bring cold air and it's even colder  
and it's a normal day

Before we met I was still lonely  
people bullied me  
I had friends but I lost them

Eventually, I turned in a cold person  
sensible and cold  
talking? I only write  
speaking? I only read

Time sure passes fast by and my feelings  
have a lock  
the cold air smiles to me  
also, animals say hello

Seeing people smile and laugh?  
makes me do it, but it's more like an act  
even those who know me  
don't know it (only one)

Seeing in your eyes I see light  
looking at my eyes I see darkness  
your eyes shine so much so much  
even if you are quiet, shy but defensive

Time sure passes fast and my feelings  
have a lock  
first, we were enemies, then friends and now  
I feel like a stranger to you

Time sure passes fast and my feelings  
have a lock  
the cold air smiles at me  
also, birds say hello

I have realized about something now  
but I had to put a pause to the story  
and analyze all again  
it fell nice recalling everything

Maybe I have to run away from you  
or maybe never had met ever see you  
but don't worry everything will be fine now, please don't look for me

Now even if I have friends  
I get bullied even by bigger people  
then try to see what I write  
what I draw, they try to make me feel bad  
but I'm already like that

My dreams are always crushed   
and it's hard to get up and keep fighting  
I'm glad you have friends who make you happy

Please, don't forget me

Time sure passes fast and my feelings  
have a lock  
the cold air greets me  
and you don't


	10. Love Rokku

As I look at your message  
The day starts brightening  
Missing you can't help me

I'm supposed to move on  
Made new friends probably fake  
Fell more in love with you

But most people and you tell me   
Why are you like this?  
You are sick  
You are crazy  
You are lunatic

But can you at least let my voice  
Reach your heart  
Candy is sweet and I feel like I am  
Melting in front of you

When I told you I loved someone  
It was you who I love  
Lied about me in love with someone  
Because I am just a friend for you

If you ever find the page  
Where I wrote this song  
I will destroy this page

Or even before that, I will  
Not let you know about  
Because my feelings are locked  
And you might treat me worse 

But can you at least let my voice  
Reach your heart  
Candy is sweet and I feel like I am  
Melting in front of you

You think what I write is part  
of my diary or a letter to my  
fake boyfriend (absolutely don't have)  
But can you at least open your heart?

Your message starts to be less  
Time passes and you ignore me  
Then you question me when I do it

What should I do?  
Answer me, I can't take it

Friends? Friends, just we are that  
Hopelessly I try to make you smile  
But you don't let me now  
Please, tell me why

Did you think about it?  
Did you think I was fine?  
I am  
Why did you think like that?

Because or you talk with them  
Or ignore me  
I have a hard time to fake my feelings  
But you hurt me

Especially making believe that I am fine (I'm not)  
So could you stop lying to me  
What have I done to you?  
Have I asked many questions?

I must let you know  
My feelings  
But you don't understand me  
I try and try but you don't understand me

But can you at least let my voice  
Reach your heart  
Candy is sweet and I feel like I am  
Melting in front of you


	11. why? 2.0

There is an emptiness  
In my soul  
Can someone help me  
Help me

Looking at this  
place I prefer to  
simply see what  
I don't want to see

Seeing myself  
killing myself  
While watching it  
It's horrible

I can't wake up  
Even when I try  
I still can't  
Why I am like this?

Lost in this dark  
place it seems  
like I'll never  
get out

Since I'm always  
Forgotten or ignored  
I started to ignore it

Things get worse  
And I can't see well  
The path starts to get blurry

Dizziness starts to hit  
The path appears and disappear  
While walking there I see  
other people

I walk but I'm still in my  
Place, I can't move  
Can someone stop and  
Return

Nobody does it anyway  
I'm left awakening without  
Moving alone

People pass me as if I was  
A ghost

The monster inside me is eating  
me, it makes me irritable  
Makes me cry all the time  
Makes me feel sick all the time

Faking a smile all the time  
Makes me smile and laugh when  
I get angry or sad

I don't know how to feel  
Emotions anymore

Getting sick because of too  
Much noise  
Hearing amplified sounds  
Without an amplifier

Why do I feel alone?  
Why can't I talk?  
Why can't I do at least  
Something that makes me smile?

Feeling people pass by  
Even if there is no one

Always having nightmares  
Trying to be strong  
but it's hard

Why am I alive?  
Stress is killing me  
And trying to be strong it's hard


	12. 부디

Been looking for you  
All the time but  
I can't find you

Can you send me  
A signal?  
Can't you send me  
A signal?

Please just one  
I just want to get your  
attention  
please, can you?

I'm nothing compared  
with you  
you're so shy, I can't deal

with your attitude  
since I get nervous  
there is a person

jealous, always trying  
to make us separated  
well, we aren't together

So why I don't want it close  
to you?

Can you send me  
A signal?  
Can't you send me  
A signal?  
Please just one

I just want to get your attention

Why do you treat me like that?  
What did I do to you hate me?

Defending my friend made you mad  
So why do you get mad, it doesn't belong you

Think before you do  
something wrong or dumb

Because you'll get  
in big trouble

Do you think I feel bad when  
I see you? I do

I don't want to see  
you anymore (maybe I do)

You make me burn  
you make me mad (not jealous)

Why can't I trust  
you? You always ask me

I don't know what to do  
with you

I hate you  
(not true)

When I look at your eyes  
I want to hurt you  
(You don't)

But I control myself

Can you send me  
A signal?  
Can't you send me  
A signal?  
Please just one

I just want to get your  
attention

Really?

I'm so dumb  
but why are you jealous?

I'm not your property

I'm fine

(No, you aren't)  
leave me alone

I don't want to see you ever again  
I hate you for trying to separate me

My friend defended me  
it's my time to help it

How can we actually be sad?  
we've got a long life still

So let's not fall

I will help you  
will you help me?

Can you send me  
A signal?  
Can't you send me  
A signal?  
Please just one

I just want to get your  
attention


	13. Reset Glass

Look on the mirror and see  
who's reflected by it?  
The rustling wind on the heavy velvet sky  
is different from yesterday

I wanna reset  
I wanna reset  
I wanna reset

Cast your voice, show your body, free me  
Look, the key's broken.

I wanna reset  
I wanna reset  
I wanna reset

I'll be alone in this birdcage, forever

This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here  
I wander in my dream by my longing face and both of my glass-like eyes  
I want to quit this but I fear the end  
Now, I must do it all over again

I want you to  
tear the apathetic alarm for this world  
As you are looking for a sign of morning while listening  
to the sound of rain hitting the window

Is it night or dawn? Is time filling up? Will you not come?  
Look, even the rusty door is bringing in the light today...

This is a long story as you fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the forest

I’m flying around by myself in this darkness, in my lonely night  
I’m flying around by myself in this darkness, with a miserable heart

My dream is like floating, with things I protect and I don't protect  
I understand everything but, there's actually somewhere where I can be reassured

Ah, with the current me, I may fail before it even begins...  
Why wouldn't that feeling that won't disappear  
I will definitely depart, Someday

This is a long story as I can see I'm chained here

(There’s an empty world deep in my heart, save me  
I wanna reset  
I wanna reset  
I wanna reset

Lonely eyes trapped in darkness  
Is there anyone to hold my hand?

I wanna reset  
I wanna reset  
I wanna reset)

I wander in my dream by my longing face and both of my glass-like eyes  
I want to quit this but I fear the end  
Now, I must do it all over again

Why am I standing here alone?  
Why is only my world stopping?

I see them fading away farther and farther  
I don’t care if it’s just one person, please look back, please hold my hand  
I don’t care if it’s just one time, please hold my hand  
Someone, please stop for a moment

Your smile that’s not ridiculing me  
Finds me again from disappearing  
In the darkness, your smile  
Shines brightly into my heart

I wanna reset  
I wanna reset  
I wanna reset

Your smile that’s not ridiculing me  
Finds me again from disappearing  
In the darkness, your smile  
Shines brightly into my heart

I wanna reset  
I wanna reset  
I wanna reset


	14. Return Flickering Flame

Waiting on the end just like the world,  
You wander as you look into the darkness  
For your wish, that should have come true

It’s alright, it’s alright, tell me it’s alright  
All of the past things  
It’s alright, it’s alright, tell me it’s alright  
So only I can hear

They cruelly spat me out  
Gave me scars that won’t heal  
The air that remembers me  
Goes inside my breath and tries to hide

But the sun rises again  
Night comes again  
A time that I can’t hold onto  
Keeps walking  
Yesterday and today that’s like tomorrow  
I live in debt  
So much that I can’t pay it back  
I don’t even ask the world

The moon hangs, the wind has ceased in the night  
I want to erase the faded past  
If that is what you wish for

I believe scars will heal and get erased  
Even pain  
Tears will dry and I’ll smile again  
So I feel assured

Times I can’t turn back  
When I bury them in the wind and the rain takes them away  
My heart beats faster  
I’ll catch up to time and hide

Eternal future, continue to shine on me now  
And light up my brittle, fleeting heart  
Let's connect what has been broken today  
As we search for a little hope  
Now and forever

But the sun rises again  
Night comes again  
A time that I can’t hold onto  
Keeps walking

Yesterday and today that’s like tomorrow  
I live in debt  
So much that I can’t pay it back  
I don’t even ask the world

The world already knew  
About the baggage that’s on my shoulders  
Yesterday and today that’s like tomorrow

I live in debt  
So much that I can’t pay it back  
For someone else’s life

Your tears have already dried, and your expressions are gone  
For there is no one else to believe in

Eternal future, continue to shine on me now  
And light up my brittle, fleeting heart  
Let's connect what has been broken today  
As we search for a little hope  
Now and forever


	15. 구원

Can it hear me?  
How nice it is?

My tears are falling  
Why? You're crazy  
Leave me alone 

Can you show me a better world?  
You know how I really am   
But you still pretend you don't   
Like can I still help you   
This hidden secret appears  
Again, how much time will we be together

Stop hearing those dumb people  
They don't care about you  
Still, they want you sad  
That's why they pretend to be nice

Don't hear them  
Smile a little more   
I will be with you even if you cry  
I'll try to help you, even if it's hard for me

Hoping you are fine  
Trust in me, I can help you

So  
I will try to help you

Can it hear me?  
How nice it is?

I can't take you out of my head  
What type of spell I have fallen?  
Still, this makes me happy

I won't reveal my love to you  
But you might have noticed some indirections

But both of us are not fast understanding  
Still, I want to tell you my feelings  
I'm scared of your reaction


	16. 游戏

Can she hear it?  
Which game does it play?

It heals me  
But also kill me

It's easy the game itself  
But hard at the same time

This is so dumb  
Can we please talk about it  
Just close your mouth

It only works when need  
We can't stop being in it  
My friend keeps telling me I'm crazy  
But this is still a game

I enjoy doing this  
Even though everyone says stop  
I want to save this lost dream  
Now I must do backward all the things I have learned

What's wrong with me?  
Does the date actually exist?  
Don't think so

It's easily the game itself  
But hard at the same time

So really thinks stopping the game is safe  
But it isn't  
Stop stopping it

It will be very dangerous  
Please listen to me once  
So I can help you

It's easy the game itself  
But hard at the same time

This looks so nice to the point they can't find a difference between these worlds


	17. 시도 해봐!

How can my heart b-beat stop?  
This is really what I w-wish  
It can't be the truth, right?

Reality hit me once  
But I decided to ignore it  
It can turn around  
But it will be bad

If you want let's watch  
No play

Sure you may have  
Gotten used to it  
But stop it now

How can my heart b-beat stop?  
This is really what I w-wish  
It can't be the truth, right?

Try believing me  
It's new and you can't change it

Change it?  
Give a better idea

Changing a lot?  
I can't help but do it  
Situations made me like this

How can my heart b-beat stop?  
This is really what i wish  
It can be wrong

Can my heartbeat stop?  
Is this really what I wish?  
I don't know

Try it  
You can  
Even opportunities may not  
Be with me

Can you hear it?  
(Crazy) t-talk-ing to me  
It did happen there  
I still don't understand  
But the day will come soon

How can my heartbeat stop?  
It's an easy question  
But a hard answer to  
Have

Think before you act  
Or you'll end up in a  
bad picture (really)

Try believing me  
It's new and you can't  
Change it, never ever


	18. 幸福

The sky is clear today  
Even if it's cold  
It sure is nice and fresh

When it rains  
Some people are gloomier  
Some are happy and excited

How about you?  
It's very enjoyable this day

Watching it won't be fun  
Let's play it  
This will turn nicer

The admiration I had is decreasing  
I care but I don't  
I watch but I don't

So come with me  
It will be boring to see this game pass  
Let's join, we can do it

Your smile is so nice  
This feeling is rare  
I don't know what feeling is this  
But you make me so happy

This is real  
I cannot believe it  
You are so amazing  
Should I celebrate you?

So come with me  
It will be boring to see this game pass  
Let's join, we can do it

We can do it  
Just join it  
Look someone is starting  
To catch my attention

Please make me fall in love  
More with you  
You can do it  
I trust you

So come with me  
It will be boring to see this game pass  
Let's join, we can do it

So come with me  
It will be boring to see this game pass  
Let's join, we can do it

Please do it


	19. Leave

Can you say goodbye  
Don't dare to leave me

Please come back  
Let's do it one more time

Believing  
I was wrong  
I've found someone else

You disappeared suddenly  
And appeared again ignoring me

You remember those times and now  
It looks like I will have to start again

Believing  
I was wrong  
I've found someone else

Feelings shouldn't  
get involved anymore

You'll regret it  
Your vision is dark  
Mine is trembling

Both will turn off

Will never see each other again

Believing  
I was wrong  
I've found someone else

Believing  
I was wrong  
I've haven't found someone else

Please stay

Time passes so please forgive me  
At least hear me  
It's just a misunderstanding

I now know nothing about you  
When I knew everything

Just let me explain to you  
My big mistake was letting you go


	20. Catch Me

My love is bigger than before  
Stop staring at me

I get shy just seeing you  
Maybe I do talk normally to you

But I'm actually just thinking  
How to tell you

You say - stop acting like that  
But I can't tell you this  
Stop it

Can you at least listen to me once?

I want you  
But you must catch me first

Catch me if you want  
Do it if you can  
Must you have it?

My love

Let me take some time  
To see if I really love you  
Or if it just sugar-coating me

So I hope you can wait  
Even though I'm only a friend to you

Please don't forget me now (Again)

Stop getting away from me  
It hurts a lot  
Un required love hurts so much

So don't leave me

Catch me if you want  
Do it if you can  
Must you have it?

My negative feelings are in this song

Can you catch me?  
Can you do it?  
Must you do it?

Will you catch me?  
Will you do it?  
Will you have it?

Stop, stop it  
Please hear me again  
Stay by my side

Catch me if you want  
Do it if you can  
Must you have it?

Catch me if you want  
Do it if you can  
Must you have it?


	21. 说明

Explain it to me  
The flowers may be smiling  
But they're hurting

Why don't you talk  
Maybe we should play

Let's run all that we can  
Let's play all that we want  
Let's enjoy, we must do it

So let's just be free

Come back  
I know you're hurt  
Let me know it  
Let me help you

Feelings shouldn't get involved  
It's a bad thing that feelings are involved  
Only on my side

Like it or not  
Meeting real you would be nice  
Meeting real me is dangerous

Come back  
I know you're hurt  
Let me know it  
Let me help you

I know how you are  
Don't try to lie

I secretly like you a lot  
Please just watch it  
It's just a small request

Come back  
I know you're hurt  
Let me know it  
Let me help you

It's a big war of feelings  
My admiration turned into love now  
This will disappear soon  
(i don't want it to happen)  
Follow me if you want to

Come back  
I know you're hurt  
Let me know it  
Let me help you


	22. 時間

Time passed too fast  
It's almost time to say goodbye  
But I don't want to

(Could have didn't do it  
didn't do it could have done it)

Every night I feel so regretful  
I can't sleep  
Could have done it didn't do it

Maybe talking with you  
A lot of opportunities I had  
Didn't tried to use them

Got scared  
Could have done it  
You never knew about my feelings  
Thought you would find out  
Never did it

Can I properly say goodbye?  
I hope I do it

I wish I could stop time  
maybe admire you more  
so happy you looked

(Could have didn't do it  
didn't do it could have done it)

Still have time  
now I know what to do with it


	23. これは何ですか？

Even if I'm different  
from the majority  
of people in this world

I will still try  
to convey my  
feelings to you

Come down to earth  
even if it sounds rude  
do it

It's best  
if you don't know about it  
or should I continue to  
contradict myself  
Like that

It took me a lot of time  
to find my feelings for you

As you know I've had feelings  
for other people

But you don't know  
that I fell in love with you  
1094 day's ago

That was a long time ago  
even no one knows it

Apparently it's best  
if you don't know about it  
or should I continue to  
contradict myself  
Like that

Don't ask me why I act  
like this, it's only my first time  
I have done it for a lot of time

Apparently it's best  
if you don't know about it  
or should I continue to  
contradict myself  
Like that


	24. 오, 안돼...

Today I say let's play  
but it's not alive the game

Eyes lost completely surrounded by darkness like a natural disaster

Autumn soon is coming  
my feelings are being locked away (in)  
it will happen again

Eyes lost, completely surrounded by darkness like a nightmare

Before I thought I couldn't do it  
but it's easier than before

What I thought wasn't reality  
maybe I should stop

Eyes completely surrounded by darkness lost in it

Won't they find the light?

You being happy with other people makes me a little bit jealous  
but it's alright since you're happy

Keeping them locked in  
maybe they will be forgotten  
one day they might come back

I should focus on what I can do now  
first, I should confirm to know if they're real or fake

Recognizing them is really hard  
even for me, who is always analyzing people

Eyes lost in darkness completely  
it seems like a natural disaster  
the light is still far away


	25. 있다

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

This, everything that is happening  
I cannot believe it

Again (oh no)  
I walked back  
This wasn't supposed to happen

Wait for just a second  
I knew that the fish would  
die in the airplane

Talking, I have problems  
When I write and write  
I can think what I want to express  
again and again

Re is Do, So is Fa, Mi is Si

Since I think so  
this way would be more interesting

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

Re is Do, So is Fa, Mi is Si

This way is much better

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
Uh woah uh oh uh oh  
Uh oh uh oh uh oh

The dreams are stronger  
than before

Contradicting answers

I will work to fulfill my dreams  
(work hard)

Why do I feel like everyone works harder than me?

I will work hard to fulfill my dreams  
even if it's hard I will do it (because) because it's easy to give up

I will try to not give up

I will try to work hard

Uh oh Woah uh oh

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

Work hard? Work hard  
Work hard? Work hard


	26. 그래서?

Oh no  
What I did again?

This mistake I made it 5 time  
can't I learn from it?

This equation is harder than  
normal ones, I couldn't understand it

Since when did I care so much  
about this?

Jeez, again happened  
you're really happy  
I'm glad

Oh no  
What I did again?

Remember my gift  
time passed and I can't  
forget about it

Everything sounds so  
loud now even thunders  
are more terrifying than before

I won't admit my feelings  
that easy, that's dumb

I'm feeling very dumb  
stop making me confused  
and flustered

You always do this  
now even if I try to do revenge  
I wouldn't dare myself  
So lucky you are

Like, please sweetie stop  
suddenly I start regretting  
most things I do

Oh no  
What I did again?

So bipolar am i  
I already know that  
don't remind me this

I'm having too much fun playing  
games with this guy here  
even though they are  
fake games and you're in them


	27. 닥쳐

Can you think before you act?  
I don't know, but I do it

It's getting on my nerves (yeah)  
I don't like it when you do that,  
that isn't nice, so do something about it

I don't like your actions  
they have changed  
or have I changed

I oh oh oh la la la

no oh no oh no

Oh no it can't be true, right?

I can still trust you  
should I have  
or should I stop?  
I already know the answer  
but I still ask you

I'm so nervous  
think before you act again  
must say: do it you have changed

Oh oh oh la la la

No oh no oh

Oh no, it is a lie

I don't know why I trust you

Oooh

Again I started criticizing you  
I don't know what to do  
my heart is so nervous

I oh oh oh la la la

no oh no oh no

Oh no it can't be true, right?

Oh oh oh la la la

No oh no oh

Oh no, it is a lie  
I don't know why I trust you  
Shut up


	28. 감정의 혼돈

I'm starting to think  
How time changes and it's hard  
To understand how it will change

Starting to question  
Night falls even more  
Day cries and hides behind the night

But can you at least let my voice  
Reach your heart  
Candy is sweet and I feel like I am  
Melting in front of you

Look at me, yes  
you from that side  
I want to help you

(Come in, this place  
is nice, you know?)

Even though  
the jewelry shined in the  
past it still has some color,  
so we can go find more  
look there are so much there

They sure are pretty  
What is love?  
I am just a sentimental girl  
I will fall in love easily?  
Am I wrong?  
Am I crazy?

I met someone  
who I didn't expect  
to be nice   
It has made  
my heart flutter a little  
but in a friend way

What are you gonna do about it?

Why don't you know?   
Don't you know? (Oooh)  
My feelings for you are still here

I'll hear you out

I still can't understand this feeling they came without me telling them to  
Maybe that ghost of me did it

This won't do  
yeah it won't   
Accept at least  
my gift for you

It might not be  
what you wanted   
but I did my best   
so accept it

Why it's so hot?  
I thought it would  
be raining and be cold  
guess I was wrong again

Oh

I guess I was so wrong  
I may have forgotten  
a little about my feelings again

It was noticeable  
it was predicted a long time ago

Many things have happened


	29. 지나서 정오

I miss the old days  
sometimes I want  
to go to the past

It's much sweeter

If I got to be granted  
a single wish  
that would be  
go back in time

To cherish those  
moments longer  
and wouldn't let  
giant problems

Cause problems

Unfortunately time  
has to pass  
and the present becomes past

and when it does  
everything feels  
differently than before

And it hurts  
sometimes because  
we are so used

to the past  
that the future  
seems like a nightmare

This feeling  
What it is?  
It's nostalgia

Things were easier  
there weren't problems  
that couldn't be answered

But those times  
are unfortunately past  
and they can't be  
held anymore

As time passes  
all I think is  
how everything  
has changed

How much  
I miss being with you  
talking with you  
chatting with you

How much I wish  
I could change past  
go to it


	30. 爆弾

I desire at the same  
the time I despise you

Playing with my feelings again  
despite I telling you in  
imaginary ways

This game looks fun  
for who?  
It isn't for me  
then it's for you

My feelings are like a cloudy day  
next a sunny day  
are they confusing?

You can see I'm acting weird  
still, you ignore it

That can create a bomb  
probably it will explode  
make sure you aren't close  
it probably will destroy you

You won't understand it  
so I'll just stare at you

Hey that isn't the way  
it's going to break down  
stop playing

Oh

STOP

A bomb is creating itself  
anger and sadness  
both main characters in

Right now  
it is still producing  
and preparing for  
the main problem

You're in danger

Are you sure  
you can stop it?

Oh stop it, please


	31. Stop

The clouds play  
in the perfect blue sky  
gathering your attention

I don't want to worry you  
so I will keep it to myself

Knowing that this  
is going to cause me  
a major disaster

Don't move  
wait for me  
even if fate  
is against us

Worry not  
I am here

I promise  
I won't let  
you alone

Sweet, Sweet can  
not again  
you accept it

Whisper

(Sweet, sweet ca)  
(Sweet, sweet cand)  
(Sweet, sweet candy)

Oh, what?

Am I doing?  
Faster, faster leave  
I won't see you again

It's a wish not an order  
Stop, stop it

fate must be happy  
when I made that wish  
blindly to the glittering stars

Sweet, Sweet candy  
again accept them

Sorry, I am so sorry (Sorry, sorry, sorry)  
I will say it all-day  
until you come back (please do it!)  
my new wish

Since when did my sweet candy turn into a sour rotten feelings?


	32. 불행한

Sorry

It was my fault again  
I didn't mean it  
but again  
I'm the only one hurt

Asking you to at least  
buy me something  
in the end, you won't  
it's the same story as always

Still, I forgive you  
after the day passes  
unfortunately the thorn's  
in my heart don't think the same

I may act like a thought person  
but in reality, I feel empty

Stop calling me an idiot  
Stop calling me dumb  
Stop calling me a person  
who doesn't think

Please stop calling me stupid

My cave is safer  
I always refuge there  
to spend my time  
as you call it

Tears spilling one after one  
even my breathe starts  
to tremble as my whole self

I have a question

Why after feeling happy  
I feel more empty than before?

Sorry


	33. 성사극

Mistery  
Sh

Follow me  
don't regret it  
you will enjoy it

Just keep it  
a secret

Nobody must  
know about this

Shut up  
if you want to know  
me well

Shut up  
if you want to know  
me well (faster saying)

I will tell you  
but Sh

If you tell someone  
you're dead meat

It's not something  
I would like to do

Even if it rains  
or it's sunny  
make sure  
you won't say it

Be sure  
Now you know

Don't wander around  
or whisper about it

This is a secret  
that must be kept

This is a secret  
that must be kept

Very well

What did you say?

Stop, come keep it  
don't know something  
about it

I'm confusing myself  
more than  
what I should?

The secret is quite  
confusing itself, right?

Your ditty forswore me

You really thought you  
could escape from me  
that's a ...nay  
why should I say it to you?


	34. 대작자

A lot of people pass by  
ignoring me  
I'm already used to it  
don't worry

It doesn't even matter them  
if even one person looked to me  
I would be happy

Am I a ghost or must i  
try to get your attention?

That could be a reason  
I don't talk much  
no reason to do it

I will  
A ghost

My attitude may  
be the reason why i  
can be ignored

Surely I am a ghost

Is it that mysterious  
look I have?  
my life isn't that easy  
maybe you think that

Do I have to be invisible?  
They wouldn't notice  
if even I'm gone, right?

I know that very well

Am I a ghost or must i  
try to get your attention?

Don't try to trick me  
and please don't try to  
make me angry or sad

You wouldn't like to see  
that creepy smile  
I can make sometimes

You stop it and  
I will help you

What do you think  
about it?

Meow, Meow, Meow

Am I a ghost or must I  
try to get your attention?

I am a ghost and  
I will not try to get your attention


	35. 红血球

La la la la la la

The sound of  
the instrument  
it's driving me crazy

While resting at  
home, just checking  
my phone is fine

Such a cold day  
maybe I will drink  
something warm

The blood inside me doesn't work well,  
so I need to care more  
about me

La la la la la

The sound of the  
instrument  
it's unsupportable

It's raining,  
again but now  
there is not  
supposed to rain

(My) oh my  
a pretty day  
it will be comfortable  
in my bed sleeping

Did I hurt my head too much?  
(La~)  
It hurts way too much

My feelings have  
been dying lately

If I knew what  
to do, I would tell  
you but I can't

Numbers  
how I hate them  
pair numbers works  
the easiest than impair ones

I can't think what to do  
maybe I should just sleep  
see you tomorrow

(La~)

La la la la la la

The sound of  
the instrument it  
is unsupportable

La la la la la la

I know what to do  
but I won't tell you  
so guess


	36. Cinderella Chef

Watching everyone  
i love die in front of me

How can i trust you?

You lied to me  
way too much

I fell in this unrequited love  
and you tried to push me away  
don't expect to see me easily  
even a guy thinks I'm a boy

You knew i was a spy  
that saved you and  
that i couldn't tell you  
the truth and i tried to

I guess i also lied to you a lot  
and that you probably  
won't love me anymore  
but no i want you to be with me

Time traveling is what i did  
now i want to go back you  
have disappeared of my mind now

Come with me again  
i love you so much now

It's too late now i  
will continue working

Can you come back with me?

I miss you a lot so much

Haven't you've been in  
affairs with other men?  
Those two guys and  
still tolerated you  
(Ding Qui and this kid)

You have clearly misunderstood it,  
we were friends even thought  
one of them kidnapped me,  
but you also did it and the  
other one thought i was a boy  
and didn't you saw this girl all nights

Weren't you a little jealous?  
I was also but can you come with me

Let's do a deal  
you will marry me again

I will but i will get my benefits  
I want to return

I miss you so much  
come to the past again

I'll go, wait for me it will be ten years  
so much time but so little time  
So glad that we are together again


	37. ㄹ럽ㅍ잧= random korean letters

Oh

Woke up again  
just like each day  
(Ya) I suppose  
I'm awake

Are you sure?  
Are you in a dream  
or in a realistic dream?

Try to wake up  
Try it

Yes, Yes, Yes

Come here

You're always  
welcome here

Chorus

Why do I feel like  
I'm still dreaming?  
I'm awake but  
it looks dreamy

Background lyrics:

(Choose one  
meanwhile  
I let your time go)

Sh What do I prefer  
sleep or awake?

Well, that's quite easy,  
I want to do both

No, No, No

No, you don't understand  
how can I do both  
follow me  
I'll show you how

Chorus

Why do I feel like  
I'm still dreaming?  
I'm awake but  
it looks dreamy

Background lyrics and ad-libs:

(Still dreaming)  
(It looks dreamy)  
(Yah~)  
(Still~)

(Awake~)

The feelings on the sleep  
wake me up it cannot be true  
please wake me up


	38. 狂

I'm going crazy  
in this crazy world  
everything that is wrong  
is normal and what isn't  
is rare

Not knowing which  
expression to show  
and making them  
at the wrong time

Trouble after trouble  
i don't know what to do  
Wich option should i choose?

Such an oppressive world  
and it can destroy  
it's so hard to give your  
opinion because they  
might not agree with you  
and demonstrate it in such  
horrible ways

What a nightmare is this  
closing your eyes and the dream is the same  
How can I help you?

I might be the same  
but i can help you

Stop crying, in the end  
your tears will dry  
and stick in your memories

In these hard days  
who helps each other?  
All of us think about  
us, not other people  
so how can you help me?

I feel so alone, nothing  
can keep me company  
slowly going crazy  
there is no one that can  
help me

I have the same problem  
let me help you  
let me help you  
let me help you

My jumping moods  
are making me look crazy  
(Jumping moods)

I'm going crazy  
in this crazy world  
closing your eyes,

Stop crying, in the end  
your tears will dry  
my jumping moods  
are going crazy, crazy, crazy.


	39. 通常

What is happening?  
Everything looks  
like a mess that is  
consuming everyone

This is the usual thing  
nothing is weird  
everything looks different

Where am I?  
I'm, the theory of  
multiple dimensions  
can exist, here

This brilliant mess  
is brighter and brighter  
and it's making blind  
whatever it touches

The mess is good  
but we can also  
be calm

So right

Yeah, all is colorful  
it's a chaos, how  
big it is? I've been  
wondering

Even if it hurts  
accept it  
so it won't  
be that painful

Uh

A shining disaster  
turns into the  
darkest of the nightmares

Should I explain it like again?  
If you heard it  
after all the times

The mess is good  
but we can also be calm

This chaos is going  
crazy, going crazy

The mess is good  
but we can also be relaxed

Oh


	40. Otro Día

Otro día ha pasado,  
ya nosé que hacer,  
cada día pasa y  
aún tengo problemas.

Sigo jugando a pesar  
de saber la seriedad  
de las cosas.

Tanto miedo de salir,  
lo único que puedo  
hacer es mirar fijamente  
ese punto que no existe.

Golpeo la pared  
hasta que ya no pueda  
¿Qué hago? Ya nada  
tiene sentido.

Haga lo que haga,  
no importa, ese sentimiento  
me come poco a poco  
hasta que domina  
completamente mis pensamientos.

Kim Suhan  
Cráneo de tortuga  
tres mil ya, ya, ya

Camino hasta que no puedo,  
mientras observo el paisaje  
me siento más tranquila.

Se siente un ambiente  
acompañado en vez del  
usual sentimiento solitario.

Me pregunto al observar  
el paisaje sin color  
¿Por qué todos van  
delante de mí?

Nadie se voltea, ni me da  
la mano, este lugar  
incoloro me abraza.

Prefiero un silencio brillante  
que el bullicio opaco  
que me rodea todos los días de mi vida.


	41. Ru Ru Ru Ru

Ru Ru uh Ru Ru uh

Zu Zu Zu Zu

Ima walk or stop  
I can't keep doing it

It's so much for me  
can't take it anymore

Pause this and disappear

There is no problem with that

I can keep doing it  
let's continue it

So Mi So Fa

Zu Zu Zu Zu

Ima walk or stop  
I can't keep doing it

It's so much for me  
can't take it anymore

Pause this and disappear

There is no problem with that

I can keep doing it  
let's continue it

So Mi So Fa

Everything is peaceful  
What can i do?


	42. 季节

The seasons have lost  
their essence completely  
none of them shine as they used to do

As I hear this useless story  
I don't know what to think about it

Winter? Pass  
Spring? Pass  
Summer? Pass  
Autumn? Pass

The time they pass is the same  
dividing twelve months  
into four seasons

Of course, they try to  
reach the goal but it's  
so hard when everyone changes

Which day is it today?  
I don't know is the common answer  
What are you going to do?  
I don't know is the common answer

All the day's are going  
through changes that  
aren't noticeable

Winter? Pass  
Spring? Waiting  
Summer? Waiting  
Autumn? Passed

They only change one thing  
and on another part  
they will be when  
they aren't here

The seasons have lost  
their essence completely  
none of them shine as they used to do

Nothing is different  
each day is normal  
soon it will be forgotten


	43. 헞괘ㅛ벱

Ddu ddu ddu ddu

Hey boy  
look I'm gonna make it  
simpler for you, you got to choices  
Yes or Yes!

La la la la la

All right 1 2 5

Sipping chocolate sundaes

Tell me  
Tell me

Can you hold me?  
I want you pick me up  
Cuz you are my star

Why don't you know?  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know?

Up y down  
Up y down  
Up y down  
Up y down  
Up y down

Eat a candy man and dance  
who knows lady also has a hard time?

All I want is to have a peaceful life

Please  
I studied astronomy to see the love of Altair and Vega

(Rendezvous)

Wake up  
Wake up

Pick up the phone now or never  
Pick up  
Pick up

I don't understand why I'm like this  
my heart is beating too  
I can't understand or say anything

Oh oh oh ah ah ah  
Oh oh oh ah ah ah

I don't like your girlfriend  
I don't like your girl, what?

You are like a fresh upside pillow  
but I must take my time to think if you're Adam or the snake  
The more I fall, the breathless I am

Tears fall this time  
Goodbye, forget me

You are the one who chickened out first, so don't blame me  
You need to beat it, that boy Michael Jackson bad  
Don't you ever leave me alone

Sappy

#cookiejar

Oh  
Put your hand in the cookie jar

I scream you scream, give me that ice cream

Sometimes you gotta be bold, just rock the world

My love is on fire, now burn baby burn

I'm like ㅠ, just like ㅠ  
I love you so much

I love the way it goes Automatic  
Cool, cool, hot, hot,sweet love  
Cool, cool, hot, hot, sweet, sweet love

Peek a boo  
It's only love when my heart flutter  
What is this? Is this love?  
An excited fox, that's who am i

I'm your sweet Russian roulette  
Ah ah ah, ah yeah  
La la la la love me la, la, la, la are you ready?

Level up (Reveluv)  
Magic summer  
Go, go airplane, dancing to the sky

Ba-ba-na-na-na  
Ba-ba-na-na-na  
Ba-ba-na-na-na

(You're a bad boy and you're bad for me  
You're a bad boy and you're bad for me  
You're a bad boy and you're bad for me  
You're a bad boy and you're bad for me  
You're a bad boy and you're bad for me  
You're a bad boy and you're bad for me)

And I know that I need someone to look after me and all I   
do but no one else makes me smile the way you do,   
you are a bad boy and you are bad for me 

Tell me why?

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
come on be my love, come on be my love baby,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
come on be my love,  
come on be my love baby

You are like a gasp of sand, almost graspable

We look good together, we're pretty cool  
I want it, I wanna do it my way  
In fall we are Red, Red ah

Good things will happen at once Straight up

I even talk icy when I'm in front of you  
The more I like you, my heart goes electric, handsome

Rookie, rookie, my super rookie, rookie  
That's it every day is boring

Look now is the time open the door, log out of your fantasies

Very, very, very, very, very

When you keep thinking about me tell me  
Forever young

Whatta man, yes he is

Dumb, dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb  
I want to be like that unnie but you keep calling me cute

Tell me why?  
Lionheart

Han dul set ne, mic check  
One, two  
Han dul set ne, mic check  
One, two

We are the dream girls, dream girls  
Trust yourself and don't give up.


	44. 真糟糕的怪物！ 轰然倒下

She got me gone crazy  
Why is my heart crazy?  
You are beautiful my goddess  
but you are closed (yeah, yeah)  
If I knock your door (eo)  
will you let me in?

Kickin' with my girls, let's party  
Sippin' chocolate sundaes  
having such a good ass time  
all I need is that one guy  
One, one, one (8)

Ah~  
All right  
All the girls say (4)

Ah~  
All the girls say (4)

Oh my God  
He is a really bad boy (2)  
Oh my God

He is a really (3) bad boy  
He is a bad(~) boy (2)  
He is a bad (7) boy

Bang Bang Pow  
He is a really bad boy  
how he plays with hearts  
instead of playing with his toys

You can call me monster  
I'm creeping in your heart babe  
I'll flip you over, break you down  
and swallow you up

I'll play with you my way  
I'll make you a mess

Well, I don't really care  
'cause I'm already in love  
(boy) mine (4)

I'm not kind, nor gentle  
(I hated you) I love you now  
That's right my type  
my heart doesn't lie

And I know that I need  
someone to look after  
me and all I do, but no one  
else makes me smile the way you do

Wake up  
Wake up

You're a bad boy and  
you're bad for me (6)

Why don't you know?  
Don't you know?(2)

Accept me as how I am  
forget your fears and insecurities


	45. 瞒天过海

If you keep your preparation  
and if it's very ambitious   
if you get distracted even the smallest way

If you're thinking how good you are?  
Yes, you will be distracted  
If you keep being arrogant you will lose

Not having doubts  
when you need them i  
It will cause you so much trouble

Who said this important phrase?  
A lot of people wrote in it  
maybe Confucius wrote one of them  
Still, they are very important

Does the Yin reside in the inside of the Yang?  
Yes, not in opposition to it  
Then the great Yang will turn into the great Yin  
Then... What does it mean?

It means that you must not think  
that every day is the same, if you pay attention to it, new things will appear

Moving about in the darkness and shadows, occupying isolated places,  
or hiding behind screens will only attract suspicious attention.   
To lower an enemy's guard you must act in the open hiding your true intentions   
under the guise of common everyday activities.


	46. Understand, please

Did you think this twice?  
Why are you evading me?  
What did I say?

After a few day's  
you have been ignoring me  
I try to talk to you

Each day I keep looking for you  
my dear friend come back

It must be a joke  
Stop disappearing of my sight  
tell me why

Why did you disappeared?  
I keep looking for you  
talk to me, again

I still haven't understood  
why you left  
now I can't see you  
even if I try

After a day, did I did something?  
When will you appear?  
Looking for you is  
starting to stress me

Did you think you  
would just disappear like that?  
Oh uh oh

Are you sure you planned this completely?  
Tell me everything when you appear

If you appear explain everything  
because I don't want to see you anymore

Why did you disappear?  
I keep looking for you  
talk to me, again

You have one last chance


	47. 亲爱的公主病

One (three, five)

This melody keeps repeating  
I'm trying to learn it like  
hundreds of times (times)

But no matter what I do  
it seems like I will never get it  
luckily I'm not a princess  
nor do I have the princess syndrome (life)

Expecting you to do everything perfectly  
or being the person everyone expects such a calm, cute, likely girl  
eating special food and get to meet a lot of people

Sounds good

Life would be so hard  
how many times they have faked attitude or personality (which type)  
maybe I'm not so different

Suppressing my feelings to hide  
my real emotions, that's the thing  
that can make us similar

What if they are sweet and nice in front of everyone  
but behind they are strong and trying to rebel  
these rules that are stopping them for fulfilling their dreams

Suppressing my feelings to hide  
my real emotions, that's the thing  
that can make us similar

Why do stories don't have logic?  
What if the princess lied? She would have gotten out of many situations  
What if she didn't fell in love with the prince?

Is she a princess? Yes  
She is still a princess

She is nice but the real beauty  
comes from the inside

Suppressing my feelings to hide  
my real emotions, that's the thing  
that can make us similar


	48. 冷凍奶油

So sunny let's go and play  
or rest inside there  
hurry up I have been waiting  
since long time ago  
Relax

Suddenly I decide   
what to do  
what to not  
it can't be possible

How do I adapt to  
this weird world?  
Suddenly getting responsibility

Preparing my heart  
everyday to be cold in school  
inside it, unity is strong  
as the same it is weak

Being called a goddess  
makes me uncomfortable  
but nice at the same time  
it's like being the best  
when I'm not that good

Ay! Iced chocolate cream  
should I add sweet green   
colored cream to the  
cake, won't it look like a mess?

We'll, then such color to you want?

Look there's a jewel on my  
hand, so you want it  
Take it, it's yours now

So sunny let's go and play  
or rest inside there  
hurry up I have been waiting  
since long time ago  
Relax

So sunny let's go and play  
or rest inside there  
hurry up I have been waiting  
since long time ago  
Relax  
(La la la la Na na na na)


	49. Why can't you?

Why are you like this?  
Listen to me now don't ignore me  
please listen to me

Can you look at me now?  
It looks like I'm talking to a wall  
come one at least open your eyes

Every word you say pierces my heart YOU

I try to find logic in what you say but I don't find it

So show me proof  
Stop right now  
Bring me believable information  
And I'll believe you

Come on look at me directly

Oh you can't  
Why you can't?

Why you can't?

Why you can't?

Is it because I have enough intelligence?  
Is it because I have  
Is it because I have enough intelligence?  
Is it because I have

You say I'm the problem here, Yaya Yaya  
Well you are wrong, Yaya Yaya  
You are the problem here, Yaya Yaya  
Look at me now

I look at you and everything you say doesn't make sense but I still listen to you  
Because I need to

While you are here I don't have time to rest  
YOU

Disappearing every time you get exposed, saying stupid things

I try to find logic in what you say but I don't find it anywhere

So show me proof  
Stop right now  
Bring me believable information  
And I'll believe you

Come on look at me directly

Oh you can't

Why can't you?  
Why can't you?  
Why can't you?

Is it because we have enough proof?  
Is it because we are united  
Is it because we have enough proof?  
Is it because we are United

Why can't you?

Why can't you?

Is it because we have enough intelligence?  
Is it because we have  
Is it because we have enough intelligence?  
Is it because we have

Why can't you?


	50. Doubts

Whenever I look at you  
shining  
Your bright eyes  
can you look at me?

Shy me can't see you,  
hiding and staring at you  
I can't

Expect me to talk icy  
or ignore you and then  
pay attention  
Isn't this so crazy?

Shiny, dreamy, let's hope

They are sugarcoating me  
and I know it  
I just act like I don't

I keep doubting of  
my feelings (on their own)  
As they appear and disappear   
the more control  
the crazier they get

Trying to not get distracted  
I'll erase you of my mind  
as I start murmuring

La la la la la la la la oh

How many times are you  
going to bet?  
Stop that, you've  
already lost more than before

I keep doubting of  
my feelings (on their own)  
As they appear and disappear   
the more control  
the crazier they get

I keep doubting of  
my feelings (on their own)  
As they appear and disappear   
the more control  
the crazier they get


	51. Morelitzice

Welcome to Momoland  
1,2,5 uh  
Oh gosh this is so crazy  
uh what she said

Even your strange number  
I memorized it in one go, why?  
You better know

I love the way it comes  
My eyes are on you  
are on you, are on you  
you've fallen for me

Great  
Just feel it Boom Boom  
Great  
From my head BOOM BOOM  
to my toes Boom Boom

Feel like it  
If you like it  
always on your side

A little bit I fall in love too easily  
I'm imma be the sun  
It's fun

The risky aim is Russian roulette  
Don't be surprised if  
I have a change of mind  
Wake up Wake up

My life (my life)  
I'll live my own way

I don't want to be mature no  
I can't stop this tremble  
on and on and on  
look at me look at me now  
I'm burning and can't  
turn it off, I'm sorry


	52. linexiceclidveland

Oh yeah oh yeah

I'm not patient neither gentle  
I'll play with you in my hand  
I'm this world we are a crack  
the color of my heart is black

The black dress I prepared  
for you today make sure it won't get tainted by others  
The special makeup (perfume) you love

We can say love, love, love, love, love  
I wanna know

It's simple Y.E.S didn't know  
what will you choose so  
I prepared these two options  
Choose Yes or Yes

I can see how much you want me  
little by little  
you can call me monster

Stop vaguely touching me  
Stop vaguely touching me

Why don't you know  
don't you know, don't you know?

I'm so used to it  
You're hot and cold devil like a midsummer rain shower  
Why I'm not tired of hearing it?

Just one look from me and lights out  
I'll disappear from your sight

The spotlight is me  
I'm So Hot  
(You say love is game)  
Why do you keep saying this bad things trying to avoid me?


	53. School

Every day I look at the sun  
glaring at me, again,  
when I thought  
it wouldn't happen again, big mistake

The clouds are smiling at me  
before they start pouring rain

The cold and won't stop  
It keeps and keeps being here  
how long will it torture?

This constantly beeping sound  
is going to make me crazy  
it's so high, no long but  
three seconds are enough

Every minute add it two seconds  
it keeps appearing

Stop

Feeling like someone famous  
walking and passing cameras  
looking like a prison, two things  
How many bars there are?

Doors so strong, even if I want to  
I won't be able to see the outside

It just started, you'll be in a trap  
for like approximately 1094 days  
let's see if I will survive


	54. Tears

The tears keep to endlessly fall  
like diamonds  
they shine under light

As the expression changes  
happy shiny tears  
sad, somber ones  
both will end up shining  
under the shimmering stars

While the crying continues  
in the end there  
will be more sadness

How pretty as pearls  
the happy tears are  
Thunder and lightning will  
cover the scared and hurt ones

So much to do  
but I'll let this tears  
fall continuously

What is that feeling in my heart?  
It's oppressing it

The tears keep to endlessly fall  
like diamonds  
they shine under light

The feeling isn't here but I  
still feel like crying all night all-day

But I can't, my dignity  
is still as strong as before  
My ego, my me, I cannot help but stop myself

The tears keep to endlessly fall  
like diamonds  
they shine under light

The tears keep to endlessly fall  
like diamonds  
they shine under light


	55. You

Such a mess, when are  
are things getting calm?

Things, you should calm down, alright?  
Let's take a break in a world  
that doesn't take a break

A world that never is never slow  
is hurting us, everyone  
I know your name but nothing else  
I'll listen to you, talk to you  
until certain point, maybe it looks  
like I don't pay attention but I do

Our growing worries are making us  
too crazy, counting time to see  
how many hours do we have  
before the sun rises, before the time of waking up

We'll be hurt in this process, we know  
it but we act like we don't  
Not knowing anything to know less making sacrifices   
not sleeping neither eating properly  
Smile! Yeah!

Sleepless nights tiring day's  
wanting just to sleep  
headaches strike, sickness wins frustration, anger, despair, tears  
appear in our faces without being able of controlling it or hardly doing it

Our growing worries are making us  
too crazy, counting time to see  
how many hours do we have  
before the sun rises, before the time of waking up


	56. Lucky

I can't believe

Since when did I started to act like this?

Why do I feel so nervous around you

You are a classmate

After this week I think that after four years of forbidding   
myself to like someone, my heart can't take it

Even when I know it's not the right person I can't help   
but look at you all the time, try to be close to you

I don't even have to work that hard, you at next to me   
every day... sharing a table

I can't believe

Are you ready?

I won't tell you, I'll just admire you in a way you won't notice

I even know when you send me message everyday

Why I am like this?  
I need to control myself but I don't have control of my feelings anymore

I can't believe

Are you ready?

I won't tell you, I'll just admire you in a way you won't notice unless you pay attention to me

I don't understand why I'm like this

My heart is beating fast, I can't help

but smile when I see you

Even if I'm always smiling know this

one is for you

Rap

You are the guilty one here  
why do you always try to win my attention and tell me how your day  
went before I even ask you?

Sending me the same message  
every day even if it is only to  
confirm things and still expect me

to act normal, reminding me of old classmates you are   
the first person that has made me feel like this in four years

I can't believe

Are you ready?

I won't tell you, I'll just admire you in a way   
you won't notice unless you pay attention to me.

Look at me carefully, I'm being weird now,  
but I cant help it, lucky guy.


	57. Freezing Fire

The reflection in front of me  
hides and leaves my sight  
can it stop doing that?

Why is everyone next to me  
running or walking?  
Few just look at some who  
can't move and help them  
most of them pass by

The growing warmth  
inside my chest keeps shining  
but the warmth is gone

Freezing!  
The emotions are disappearing sometimes I wonder  
is it okay to be crazy?

Tell me now if I'm right or not  
you are my star  
because far away shining  
glimmering glittering shining star

Burning!  
The fire inside me keeps burning  
and it keeps disappearing

Freezing!  
The emotions inside me  
keep disappearing sometimes  
no all the time I wonder  
is it okay to be crazy?

That weak fire threatens  
to disappear, really close  
accomplishing so


	58. Rose Gear

The red rose looks so  
normal between them all

Some few rows shine out  
stand out because of their color

Pink, yellow, black or maybe blue  
I've become attracted to them  
even if my heartbeats  
fast I will ignore it

Doesn't matter my own feelings  
each rose will give it  
a different meaning  
flowers can't impress  
me anymore

My heart is turning colder  
so don't think I'll listen to you  
you have my loyalty but  
not my trust

Look carefully at these eyes  
that have lost hope

I can honor you  
respect you but you  
can't have my trust

Used to look cute but badass now  
sure you look hot  
but depressed trapped  
in memories that aren't yours

I'll help you even when you don't want  
I will follow you blindly  
lookout, please


End file.
